Tesoros
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: A veces, los tesoros son solo objetos normales llenos de recuerdos.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tesoros

Jason estaba sudado luego de un largo trabajo de entrenamiento con los reclutas; si esperaban ganar la guerra contra Saturno tenían que estar en forma y como pretor debía dar el ejemplo. No es que se quejara o se sintiera desfallecer, pero no quitaba el hecho de que ser el ejemplo y el líder era extenuante.

Había ido a su casa-él y Reyna eran los únicos quienes tenían por su rango-pensaba darse una ducha, ir a cenar y luego directo a la cama, porque no tenía energía para más.

A punto de desvestirse, su mano se dirigió al cuello de su camisa; de la misma saco una cadena que estaba debajo, era lo suficientemente larga para estar oculta sin oportunidad que alguien la viera-había leyes muy específicas sobre la vestimenta en la legión, pero el siempre que podía se saltaba varias de vez en cuando-. La cadena era plateada, estaba un poco oxidada en algunas partes pero se notaba que estaba bien cuidada para el tiempo que tenía; que sería alrededor de catorce años o más.

A muchos les parecería raro que él se arriesgara a un buen castigo por un collar tan maltratado que fácilmente podía cambiar, sin embargo como alguien tratara de botarlo-aunque era imposible pues a nadie le había mencionado de la existencia del objeto-iba a terminar con unas quemaduras de rayos.

Esa cadena era todo lo que le quedaba de su hermana, Thalia.

No tenía muchos recuerdos ya que cuando tenía dos años fue dado a Lupa para que le entrenara, no obstante tenía algunas memorias que conservaba a través de los años y se esforzaba en mantener.

La imagen en su cabeza era un poco borrosa, por ello se esforzaba en mantenerla consigo lo mejor posible. Una niña con pecas en la mejillas y piel blanca, rasgos serios y bastante diferentes a los suyos, cabello negro corto y un punta como si se tratara de un chico, y unos ojos azul eléctrico que eran lo único que compartían. Aun si parecía seria, cuando la recordaba siempre estaba sonriendo.

También permanecía en su mente su voz, incluso recordaba que de vez en cuando le cantaba canciones de cuna. Se notaba que la chica tenía carácter, pero se le derretía el hielo en la voz para él.

El momento más largo y duradero que tenía con ella en su cabeza, era la última vez que la vio.

_Estaba de la mano de una mujer-su madre, con la sin saber porque no pasaba mucho tiempo-y su hermana los veía a ambos. Estaban rodeados de vegetación, encontrándose en la entrada de un parque; él había venido emocionado todo el trayecto. ¡Por fin conocería un parque! Estaba feliz, aunque no sabía porque Thalia no lo parecía. _

_Su mamá le había pedido que fuera por la cesta, pero la chica parecía reacia. Él no quería que se fuera, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermana-que era con quién estaba la mayoría del tiempo-y le ponía triste tenerla lejos. Por lo visto ella tampoco quería irse._

_Él se le quedo mirando al cuello: orgullosa relucía una cadena plateada, la primera que tuvo desde que decidió que el estilo punk era lo suyo, desde que tenía memoria ella siempre la traía mientras con el paso del tiempo agregaba otras cosas: muñequera con metal, ropa negra o de cuero, etc. Le gustaba como brillaba el metal y siempre que podía se agarraba al collar. _

_La mayor notó que se le quedo viendo, y por primera vez hizo lo que él tanto quería. La chica fue hacia el broche y se lo quito, poniéndole el collar: le quedaba ridículo porque era muy grande para él, pero le encantaba._

—_Cuídamela mientras voy, ¿Si? —asintió enérgicamente, aun contento por tener la pieza de metálica. Parecía que ella se tranquil__izo__ con eso, era una promesa, la promesa de que volvería por su collar y por él. _

_Cuando se dio media vuelta en dirección al carro, fue la última vez que vio a su hermana. _

No recuerda que paso luego de eso, él supone que fue con Lupa que por alguna razón no tuvo problema con que se quedara el objeto, y logro mantenerlo a lo largo del tiempo.

Él sabía que ella era una semidiosa; no estaba seguro de como pero sabía que su hermana también era una hija de Júpiter. De niño había esperado año tras año para que viniera-luego de haberle preguntado a cada persona en Nueva Roma sobre si conocían a una chica llamaba Thalía, y nuevamente preguntar a cada recién llegado- hasta que se dio cuenta…que no era posible que sobreviviera tanto tiempo. Como hija del rey de los dioses, ella atraería muchos monstruos; sino había llegado al campamento, solo podía haber tenido un destino.

Nunca pudo ver una lápida para llorar; ni siquiera como pretor podría haber hecho que hicieran ritos funerarios aun sin el cuerpo-después de todo, la chica nunca había aparecido como para ser probatio y ni se diga un rango mayor-todo lo que le quedaba era esa cadena.

Quizás era estúpido aferrarse al pasado; pero él nunca había visto a su padre, ya no recordaba como lucía su madre. Su hermana, aun en sus recuerdos, era todo lo que tenía.

Y no iba a perderla por segunda vez.

. . .

En el otro lado del país, donde ya era de noche y por su posición no dormía; se encontraba una semidiosa que portaba una tiara plateada caminando por su carpa.

Thalía era la lugarteniente de Artemisa, por lo tanto tenía un lugar privado para sí misma donde descansar-tampoco es que fuera gran cosa, como pasaban mucho tiempo en movimiento-acaban de atrapar un gran premio: una mantícora. Lady Artemisa estaba tan complacida por su nueva adquisición que había decidido que esa noche podrían relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la luna llena que tenían. Sabía que la guerra se acercaba, pero las cazadoras necesitaban relajarse

Debido al ambiente festivo y ameno que tenían, su señora se preguntaba donde se había metido.

— ¿Sucede algo Thalia? —pregunto la diosa, entrando en la tienda. La chica se hallaba de espaldas a donde estaba, parecía que tenía algo entre manos; volteo la cabeza sobre el hombro y puso una mueca que era un intento de sonrisa.

— Sí, estoy bien Lady Artemisa; solo me hice algo daño en un músculo, iré con las demás enseguida—la inmortal no se lo tragaba. Si se había hecho daño podía ir con Phoebe que aun si se trataba de un rasguño podía ayudarle rápidamente, además de que esa mueca le indicaba que pasaba algo.

Quiso preguntar, pero se abstuvo. Aun luego de un año su lugarteniente seguía adaptándose, sabía que era difícil para ella pues entro justamente para evitar que Cronos la usara en la profecía; no entro realmente por voluntad propia. Si bien podía arrepentirse más tarde, decidido darle privacidad; con un asentimiento salió de la carpa.

Thalía suspiro, aliviada. Por un momento creyó que no la contaba; sabía que era peligroso más que nunca el seguir así, no obstante no podía dejarlo.

Entre sus manos traía un peluche de águila.

Era muy pequeño, del tamaño de su mano; parecía muy viejo y algo maltratado, estaba descolorido en ciertas partes y tenía muestras de que alguien lo había metido en la boca por mucho tiempo. Era el peluche de su hermano, Jason.

Cuando era niña cuidaba de él; como su madre era inestable ella era la responsable, si bien en un principio fue una carga después le tomo gran cariño. Era muy tierno sinceramente, bastante juguetón y se notaba que tenía TDHA pues en una se distrajo un momento y cuando fue a ver tenía la grapadora en la boca, se ganó una linda cicatriz por tratar de comerla.

Como pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, se acostumbró a tener cosas de él. El día que se fue para siempre; había puesto algunas cosas en la canasta de picnic y sin embargo puso el peluche en su bolso, solo por si acaso se le antojaba jugar con el luego.

Quizás hubiera sido más razonable dárselo cuando se separaron, noto en sus ojitos que tenía tantas ganas de que se marchara como ella-es decir, ninguna-más cuando vio la mirada que le dirigió a su cadena no pudo evitar dársela; desde que era un bebé recién nacido le gustaba juguetear con ella, la tenía poco antes de que él naciera y era la primera que compro.

Era un símbolo de su forma de ser, su nuevo comportamiento que marcaba su carácter, solo dulce para su hermanito. Decidió dársela por eso mismo, si tenía algo suyo quizás se calmara un poco, además que le ayudo a calmarse a sí misma; se lo había prometido, iba a volver por ella y por él, era solo un momento.

Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, ella habría agarrado a su hermano y corrido como loca lejos de ese lugar.

Para cuando volvió había sucedido; la loca de Hera se llevó a Jason, a su hermano bebé, ni siquiera tuvo chance de despedirse, solo tenía una madre desquiciada que permitió que se lo llevaran.

Y el peluche, el mismo que permanecía en su bolso lejos de su mente. El día que huyo se llevó ese mismo bolso, como olvido vaciarlo el peluche se fue con ella.

Lo escondió de Luke y Annabeth; no podía hablarles de eso, era demasiado doloroso, pero tampoco podía deshacerse del peluche, era todo lo que tenía.

Aun después de años, ella seguía cargando con esa pérdida y ese objeto.

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba sobre la verdad, que estaban vivos y apartados por algo más que los kilómetros. Todo lo que le quedaban eran sus recuerdos y los destartalados objetos, que eran sus tesoros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Saben? Siempre he considerado absurdo empatizar con las emociones de la historia, mucho más llorar, pero les juro que me ha costado horrores no hacerlo.

Carajo, es que es demasiado triste; porque los dos sufren pensando que han perdido todo lo que tenían de su familia, teniendo solo un puñado de recuerdos y los objetos.

Ok ok, ¿Ya ven por qué digo que es absurdo? Ponerme hablar de eso como si no fuera idea mía es tonto.

Vale, sé que Jason nunca habla del tema; pero lo vemos en el héroe perdido; el recuerda a Thalia, lo suficiente para no solo tenerla en su mente, sino saber que era su hermana. Así que me imagino que cuando vivía en el campamento júpiter algún recuerdo debió tener de ella…y una buena razón para no buscarla.

Como este es mi cuarto escrito con los hermanos de protagonistas-y justamente el tercero donde se trata justo de eso, de hermanos-ya ni se cómo diantres llegue a este tema, pero me encuentro satisfecha, ¿Por qué? Porque me dan ganas de llorar. Si lo sé, ilógico; así soy yo.

Bueno, gracias por leer, ojala les gustara;

Lira.


End file.
